2085 Atlantic hurricane season (TX version)
The 2085 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active and costliest Atlantic hurricane season since 2081 as well as the deadliest since 2080. This was an above average season that produced a total of eighteen named storms, seven hurricanes, and three major hurricanes. The season officially started on June 12 and ended on December 31.1 , with the first storm, Tropical Storm Andy, forming in the West Atlantic in mid-June, the. The final storm, Soely, crossed into the Florida on December 30. The strongest, costliest and deadliest storm of the season was Hurricane Cat, on record the largest hurricane to hit Louisiana since Katrina in 2005. With up to 1,945 deaths attributed to it, Cat may have been the deadliest Atlantic hurricane since Emilly of 2005. Furthermore, damage from Cat is estimated to be at least US$48 billion, making Cat the ninth Stronger to reach Louisiana Atlantic hurricane in history. Most forecasting groups predicted above average activity due to a developing El Niño and warmer than normal sea surface temperatures. All of the season's tropical cyclones, except Eva, Rebekah and , impacted land, and nine of those storms caused loss of life, directly or indirectly, We do not know yet what damage and deaths caused this season. Season Summary ImageSize = width:805 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:25 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2013 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till barset:break from:12/06/2013 till:15/06/2013 color:TS text:"Andy" from:25/06/2013 till:28/06/2013 color:TS text:"Betty" from:07/07/2013 till:14/07/2013 color:C5 text:"Cat" from:23/07/2013 till:26/07/2013 color:C2 text:"Dorian" from:04/08/2013 till:06/08/2013 color:TS text:"Eva" from:04/08/2013 till:08/08/2013 color:TS text:"Far" from:13/08/2013 till:18/08/2013 color:C3 text:"Ghita" from:14/08/2013 till:15/08/2013 color:TD text:"08L" from:27/08/2013 till:02/09/2013 color:C3 text:"Humberto" barset:break from:15/09/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:C1 text:"Imelda" from:16/09/2013 till:17/09/2013 color:TD text:"11L" from:25/09/2013 till:28/09/2013 color:TS text:"Jane" from:09/10/2013 till:13/10/2013 color:C2 text:"Kenny" from:15/10/2013 till:17/10/2013 color:TS text:"Lenny" from:25/10/2013 till:27/10/2013 color:TS text:"Marry" from:29/10/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:TS text:"Nestor" from:08/11/2013 till:13/11/2013 color:C2 text:"Oliveira" from:13/12/2013 till:15/12/2013 color:TS text:"Perry" barset:break from:17/12/2013 till:19/12/2013 color:TS text:"Rebekah" from:28/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 color:TS text:"Soely" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Tropical Storm Andy' The NHC began monitoring a tropical depression on the 12th, then announced that it would be the first storm of the 2085 season, on the 13th, a tropical storm developed and was renamed Andy according to the list of names, on the 14th, Andy made landfall In Central America, killing 4 people, 1 direct and 3 indirect, 23 people were injured and 1 disappeared, and on the 15th, Andy weakened and crossed the Atlantic to the Pacific but then is officially dissipated. 'Tropical Storm Betty' 'Hurricane Cat' 'Hurricane Dorian' 'Tropical Storm Eva' 'Tropical Storm Far' 'Hurricane Ghita' 'Tropical Depression 08L' 'Hurricane Humberto' Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2085.The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2091 season. This is the same list used in the 2079 seaoson, except for Betty which replaced Barry respectively. The names Betty were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 10, 2086, at the 125th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the name Cat was retired due to the damage and deaths it caused. The name was replaced with Claudia for the 2091 Atlantic hurricane season. Season Effects This is a table of all the storms that formed in the 2085 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2085 USD. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:2085 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future storms